workingclassstudentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ein Tischlersohn und Doktor der Soziologie
Interviewerin Ich unterhalte mich heute mit Herrn Dr. Mayer geändert. Herr Mayer, ihr Vater ist Tischler gewesen und Sie sind Doktor der Soziologie, Ich wollte Sie zuerst zu ihrer Bildungsbiographie befragen. Wie war ihr Bildungsbiographie? Dr. Mayer Normalbiographie. Damals noch Volksschule Name für die Grundschule, Gymnasium, Studium und dann bin ich an der Uni hängen geblieben. Interviewerin Dann wüsste ich gerne ihre Meinung zum dreigliedrigen Schulsystem… Dr. Mayer: Abschaffen Interviewerin Abschaffen? Warum? Dr. Mayer: Unnötige Selektion. Es ist ein Unikum weltweit… so weit ich weiß. In allen anderen Ländern gibt es das nicht. In anderen Ländern gibt es die Möglichkeit, Begabte zu fördern, aber nicht frühzeitig auszusondern. Wir sehen auch welche Probleme mit der Hauptschule… die Hauptschule verschafft im Grunde keinerlei Lebensperspektive, keinerlei Lebenschancen und von der Hauptschule gibt es faktisch doch keine Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten in die höheren Schulformen. Insofern werden sehr früh irreversibel Weichen gestellt. Mit fatalen Folgen. Interviewerin Und ich habe mich mit einem Hauptschüler unterhalten. Der hatte die Meinung, dass die Hauptschule früher anders gewesen wäre, als jetzt. Sehen Sie das auch so, dass es früher auf der Hauptschule mehr Chancen gab und es in letzter Zeit zu einer Verschlechterung gekommen ist? Dr. Mayer Ich kenne die Situation an der Hauptschule natürlich nicht. Ich bin nie an einer Hauptschule gewesen. Insofern kann ich keine Vergleiche anstellen. Ich sehe allerdings, dass die Möglichkeiten, Berufe zu ergreifen, die ein besseres Einkommen verschaffen mit dem Hauptschulabschluss gesunken sind. Das beste Beispiel ist ja der Beruf meines Vaters. Früher war das ganz normal, dass sogar Leute ohne Schulabschluss diesen Beruf ergreifen konnten. Der Hauptschulabschluss war ja lange Zeit der Standard. Inzwischen ist die Nachfrage so groß, dass viele Ausbildungsbetriebe nur noch Abiturienten annehmen. In diesem Bereich ist der Hauptschulabschluss nichts mehr wert. Das gilt auch in anderen Bereichen. Wenn Sie Polizist werden wollen, müssen sie im Grunde praktisch Abitur haben Interviewerin unverständlich Dr. Mayer Nein. Praktisch sage ich, weil… das ist nicht formell so, aber da die Nachfrage von Abiturienten so groß ist nehmen die Ausbildungsträger immer doch Schüler mit höheren Abschlüssen und am Ende schauen die Hauptschulabsolventen in die Röhre. Faktisch ist der Hauptschulabschluss natürlich entwertet worden. Das zeigen die Statistiken… ohne dass man jetzt weiß, ob sich an der Schule wirklich etwas verändert hat. Das ist ja eine ganz andere Frage. Das ist möglicherweise auch schwer zu messen… ob es faktische Veränderungen gegeben hat. Tatsache ist natürlich auch, dass sie die Proportionen der Bildungsbeteiligung verschoben haben… zu Lasten der Hauptschule. Bei den doch auch waltenden Selektionsmechanismen bedeutet das natürlich, dass die Leistungsfähigkeit der Hauptschüler relativ zu den anderen Bildungsgängen gesunken ist und das kriegen natürlich auch Arbeitgeber mit. Wir hatten ja nach dem kriege Abiturientenanteile von 10 oder weniger. Heute sind wir bei deutlich über 30%... teilweise 40% und dementsprechend sind die Anteile der Hauptschüler zurückgegangen. Die haben dann natürlich auch das Gefühl, dass sie so etwas wie der Bodensatz der Schülerschaft sind und das hat zwangsläufig Folgen. Interviewerin Ich möchte Sie zu ihrer Meinung zur Bildung fragen. Ist ihnen Bildung sehr wichtig? Dr. Mayer Ja! lacht Interviewerin Ja! Warum? Dr. Mayer Bildung ist Zugang zu Lebenschancen. Das ist ganz einfach. Nicht nur, dass Bildung Spaß macht. Dass kann man natürlich sagen, wenn man an der Quelle sitzt und sich bedienen kann. Insofern muss ich das differenzieren. Wenn Sie mich als Person fragen, dann macht Bildung auch Spaß. Es gibt ganz viele interessante Dinge, mit denen man sich beschäftigen kann, wenn man die Hintergründe versteht… wenn man also Einstiegshürden auch geschafft hat. Wenn Sie mich als Soziologen fragen… der nicht Bildungsforscher ist… muss ich natürlich sagen… ohne Bildung gibt es keine Lebenschancen. Das ist ein ganz enger Zusammenhang. Also ist Bildung in vielfacher Hinsicht wichtig. Interviewerin Dann zu ihrer Meinung zur Hochkultur. Sie sagten mal in einer Vorlesung Kultur wäre das, wofür man bezahlen müsste. Das hätte ich Freund von Ihnen mal gesagt und zwar sagten sie das, als sie kritisieren wollten, dass viele Leute unter Kultur nur so… ähm… nur… schzensiert… Oper oder so verstehen. Dr. Mayer Ja! Sie haben ja mitbekommen, wie ich das formuliert habe. Ich mache manchmal abfällige Bemerkungen über die so genannte Hochkultur. Was Kultur ist kann natürlich jeder für sich definieren. Ich mokiere mich manchmal, dass es so einen Tendenz gibt…. unter Bildungsbürgern… die dann auch von Personen übernommen wird, die eigentlich keine Bildungsbürger sind… nur das als Kultur durchgehen zu lassen, was sich in bestimmten Örtlichkeiten abspielt… in Theatern, in Museen und dergleichen… und was gleichzeitig auch subventioniert ist, weil es sich nicht selber finanziert. Das ist auch Kultur, aber man darf darüber nicht übersehen, wie viel Kreativität auch in anderen Bereichen umgesetzt wird… was als Popkultur oder auch als Jugendkultur… zum Teil auch als Unterschichtskultur bezeichnet wird… was aber keine Subventionen bezieht. Was aber Kultur ist kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Damit habe ich mich nie beschäftigt. Ich weise nur darauf hin, dass es in der Wahrnehmung dessen, was Kultur sein soll, gewissen schichtabhängige Besonderheiten gibt, über die man nachdenken muss. Interviewerin Kann ich noch die Frage stellen, ob es eine Handwerkerkultur gibt? Dr. Mayer Kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Die Handwerkerkultur ist mir wahrscheinlich eine fremde Welt. Ich bin zu lange nicht mehr da drin gewesen. Es gab immer eine Handwerkerehre, aber eine spezifische Handwerkerkultur natürlich nicht, weil die Handwerker… ja, wie soll man das sagen? Niemals eine für sich geschlossene Teilgesellschaft oder Schicht gebildet haben. Handwerker waren in der Regel Arbeiter. Insofern waren sie dann ein Teil der Arbeiterkultur und es war ja in dem Milieu, zu dem viele Handwerker gehörten, oftmals von biographischen Zufällen abhängig, ob sie nun eine Handwerkerausbildung machten oder einfache Arbeiter wurden. Das waren sehr oft Leute, die aus Bauernfamilien… aus ehemaligen Bauernfamilien kamen und mit dem Rückgang der Landwirtschaft wurden dann viele Kinder aus diesen Familien in Handwerksberufe gesteckt. Die soziale Herkunft der Handwerker ist insofern nicht eine, die sich deutlich von anderen abhebt. Insofern müsste man sagen… Handwerker… wenn sie eine Kultur haben, dann ist es ein Teil der Arbeiterkultur, aber ich würde das jetzt nicht als spezifische Handwerkerkultur bezeichnen. Interviewerin Sie sprachen über die Handwerkerehre. Was versteht man darunter? Dr. Mayer Das ist so ein Schlagwort. Ich kenne viele Handwerker, die eine Genugtuung und ein Ehrgefühl daraus beziehen, dass sie ordentlich arbeiten, dass sie sauber arbeiten und diese Art von Ehre unterscheidet sich ein bisschen von anderen kulturellen Zielsetzungen, die eher mit Geld verdienen zu tun haben. Ich weiß von vielen alten Handwerksmeistern… mein Vater war einer von denen... dass es in erster Linie wichtig war, sauber zu arbeiten, zufriedenen Kunden zu haben… und dann erst kam das Geld und sie haben nicht profitmaximierend gearbeitet, sondern sie haben sozusagen die Arbeit als Selbstzweck ernst genommen und das war dann ihre Ehre und es war nicht notwendig, viel Geld zu verdienen. Es war aber wichtig, den Ruf zu haben, ordentlich zu arbeiten. Das ist Handwerkerehre. Interviewerin Dann habe ich noch ein paar Fragen zur Bildungsmobilität. An der Uni gibt es ja vielleicht diese Uni-Kultur oder akademische Kultur. Wenn man jetzt ein Tischlersohn ist, ist die dann angewohnt? Dr. Mayer Es gibt nicht die akademische Kultur. Die Uni ist nur eine Durchgangsstation… oder natürlich am Ende auch eine Verbleibsstation für individuelle Karrieren, die sehr unterschiedlich sind. Es gibt verschiedene Schwerpunkte, wenn man sich einzelne Fakultäten anschaut. Juristen und Mediziner haben in der Regel doch einen bürgerlichen Hintergrund… das heißt auch einen bildungsbürgerlichen Hintergrund… während die relativ neuen Disziplinen… und als Massendisziplin ist die Soziologie sicher eine neue Disziplin… sich doch auch zum ganz erheblichen Teil aus Arbeiterschichtmilieus speisen. Diese verschiedenen Milieus finden Sie an den Universitäten wieder. Das bedeutet unter Umständen, dass Sie diese Schwerpunkte stark differenziert wieder finden… in den unterschiedlichen Fakultäten, aber das bedeutet auch, dass sie innerhalb einer Fakultät oder einer sonstigen Einrichtung verschiedene Milieus wieder finden werden. Das sind dann Lebensstildifferenzierungen, die sich meiner Meinung… doch immer wider ganz gut auf die Herkunft zurückführen lassen. Ich würde sicher von einer bildungsbürgerlichen oder Mittelschichtskultur sprechen, die man hier stark wieder findet. Das ist aber nicht die Einzige. Es gibt auch hier Kollegen aus Malocher-Familien und ich weiß von vielen, dass sie sich eben schwer tun… mit anderem aus bildungsbürgerlichem Hintergrund. Das wird zum Teil auch in der Form von fachlichen Diskussionen ausgetragen, da werden verschiedene gesellschaftliche, politische Positionen dann in Diskussionen eingebracht aber man kann nicht von einer akademischen Kultur sprechen. Es gibt keine bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Befragte keine oder eine sagte Akademikerkultur. Interviewerin Und die wäre? Also… welche Werte hat diese Akademikerkultur? Frage von mir ist dumm, weil er wenn man nach dem Zusammenhang urteilen kann, eher von keine Akademikerkultur, als von eine Akademikerkultur gesprochen hat Dr. Mayer Ich verstehe die Frage nicht so richtig. Interviewerin Diese Akademikerkultur… zum Beispiel… was ist den Akademikern wichtig, was jetzt zum Beispiel Arbeitern nicht wichtig ist… oder… was tun die Akademiker in ihrer Freizeit. So was halt! Dr. Mayer Ich kenne einige Akademiker, aber sicher nicht alle und ich kann Ihnen nur sagen: auch da ist es sehr heterogen. Es gibt auch unter Akademikern Karrieristen, denen es eigentlich egal ist, was sie machen. Die wollen nur den Aufstieg schaffen, die wollen nur Lehrstühle und möglicherweise Nebenverdienste… da kommen zwei Studierende. Pause Interviewerin Ja… und dann gibt es unter Akademikern ja eine spezielle Kleidung… die einem anderen Befragten aufgefallen war. Akademiker ziehen sich ja gerne schwarz an. Was können Sie denn dazu sagen? Dr. Mayer Es gibt diese Leute. Die beobachte ich manchmal auch. Das ist aber nicht die Regel. Diese schwarze Kleidung ist ja ein Attribut einer bestimmten intellektuellen Szene. Es gibt auch ein paar Künstler, die so schwarze Kleidung tragen. Die Psychologen meinen, dass Leute, die schwarze Kleidung tragen und schwarze Autos fahren Autorität ausstrahlen wollen. Das mag ja immer einen Rolle spielen. Wenn sie in unserem Institut oder in der Fakultät für Soziologie… wo ich mich ja manchmal bewege… rumschauen, dann werden Sie sehen: Es sind gar nicht so viele. Die gibt es aber sicher auch. Es gibt aber auch andere Typen, die normale Straßenkleidung tragen. Eine Beobachtung, die ich häufiger gemacht habe… die können sie ja vielleicht mal überprüfen… ist, dass es doch so eine Art Klassenzusammenhang gibt. Sobald die Leute habilitiert sind tragen sie Jacketts. Das müssen sie mal beobachten. Könnte man jetzt wahrscheinlich auch quantifizieren. Wenn die Leute habilitiert sind, dann wollen sie das offenbar auch durch ihre Kleidung ausdrücken… und dann tragen sie nicht mehr Rollkragenpullis… bunt oder was auch immer… sondern dann tragen sie schwarze Klamotten oder sie tragen zumindest ein Jackett, um damit auszudrücken: Ich bin jetzt kein einfacher Wissenschaftler XY mehr, sondern ich gehöre dieser Priesterkaste an und das zeige ich auch nach außen. Sie werden wenige Kollegen finden, die nicht habilitiert sind und Jacketts tragen… aber prüfen Sie das mal. Das wäre jetzt einfach eine Hypothese, die ich formuliere. Interviewerin Ich prüfe das! Dr. Mayer Wie Sie an mir sehen: Ich habe diese Ambitionen nicht. Ich gehöre möglicherweise zu dem anderen Typus, der sich an anderen Werten orientiert. Mir geht es darum… Ich habe Interesse an der Sache. Ich bin immer noch neugierig. Ich forsche und staune und spiele manchmal mit meinen Daten. Was da an gesellschaftlicher Positionierung rauszuholen ist interessiert mich im Moment nicht mehr so sehr. Ich kann es mir jetzt erlauben mich ganz naiv für die Dinge zu interessieren und Karrieregesichtspunkte außer acht zu lassen. Interviewerin Ist das vielleicht so, weil Sie das vielleicht nicht mehr nötig haben zu sagen: Oh, ich muss es jetzt zu was bringen, weil sie es vielleicht schon zu etwas gebracht haben? Dr. Mayer Darüber habe ich früher häufig nachgedacht. Wahrscheinlich ist das so. Wenn man das vor dem Hintergrund meiner Herkunft sieht, dann war das Abitur für mich im Grunde schon eine Leistung ohne gleichen. Ich war in der Familie der erste mit Abitur und als dann noch der Hochschulabschluss und die Promotion dazukam… da war ich im Grunde schon entrückt der Wirklichkeit. Wenn ich allerdings aus einer Professorenfamilie gekommen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt ein Versager. So unterscheiden sich die Ansprüche. Ich habe eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr das Gefühl gehabt ich müsste jetzt zulegen, um mich zu distinguieren… sondern ich habe meine Position gefunden und ich interessiere mich jetzt für die Dinge, für die ich mich eigentlich interessieren sollte und Karriere ist für mich kein Gesichtspunkt mehr. Interviewerin Sie sagten Sie wären der erste in ihrer Familie mit Abitur. Wie haben ihre Eltern reagiert? Haben die sich eher gefreut oder haben die sich eher geärgert? Dr. Mayer Geärgert auf keinen Fall. Sie haben sich gefreut… wobei ich sagen muss… die haben von Anfang an nicht so viel verstanden, von dem was mich beschäftigt. Bis heute ist das so. Sie wissen nicht so richtig, was Soziologie ist, was man da macht, wozu das gut ist. Verstehe ich ja manchmal selber nicht. Sie können es an den Dingen messen, an denen sie ihre Lebenswelt bemessen. Ich habe offensichtlich eine gesicherte Stellung. Ich habe offensichtlich ein gesichertes Einkommen. Ich kann mir offensichtlich erlauben ein Haus zu kaufen. Ich habe offensichtlich das Geld eine Familie zu ernähren und einen Sohn in die Welt zu setzen und den vernünftig zu erziehen. Insofern ist das eine späte Genugtuung für meine Eltern, die lange Zeit Probleme damit hatten, dass sie kein klares Berufsbild hatten… dass ich kein Auto hatte und die wussten nicht genau: woran liegt das, dass der kein Auto hat? Interviewerin Woran lag denn das? Dr. Mayer Früher war ich zu arm. Als Student hatte ich nie das Geld. Danach hätte ich mir das immer erlauben können, aber ein Auto ist nur eine Last. Was soll ich mit einem Auto? Das sehe ich ganz pragmatisch. Es gibt auch sehr schöne Autos, aber die meisten Autos sind hässlich und sind nervig und insofern bin ich froh, dass ich ohne Auto auskommen kann… aber man muss natürlich sehen: In breiten Schichten der Gesellschaft ist ein Auto ein ganz wichtiges… ähm… Interviewerin Statussymbol? Dr. Mayer Ja! Es ist ein Anzeiger für die Stellung, die man erreicht hat und wenn man kein Auto hat, entzieht man sich so ein bisschen den Messansprüchen. Da kommt noch ein Student. Kommen Sie rein! Pause Ich habe immer viel darüber nachgedacht, weil mir das Urteil meiner Eltern natürlich wichtig ist. Wir haben immer noch ein sehr enges Verhältnis. Ich habe versucht, mich in ihre Lage zu versetzen. Der Nachbarssohn… ganz grob in meinem Alter… undeutlich. Mein Schwager arbeitet bei Mercedes, hat einen Mercedes undeutlich… Haus angeschafft… hatte gleiche eine feste unbefristete Stelle. Bei mir war das ja alles in der Schwebe. Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht: Leiden vielleicht meine Eltern darunter, dass ich nicht dieser Normalbiographie entspreche? Am Ende war ich entsprechend doch erleichtert, als sich das dann doch noch in so eine relativ normale Biographie gewandelt hat. Ich kann jetzt mit meinen Eltern auch ganz beruhigt über diese Fragen sprechen, weil ich nicht mehr die Befürchtung habe, dass sie das entweder nicht verstehen oder dass sie unglücklich sind, weil ihr Sohn in einem Beruf gelandet ist, der ihrer Vorstellungswelt vollkommen entrückt ist. Interviewerin Ich habe noch eine Frage zu den Studenten. Sie unterrichten ja verschiedene Studenten. Wenn jetzt ein Student Akademikereltern hat oder er hat keine Akademikereltern… merken Sie da einen Unterschied? Dr. Mayer Ja! Interviewerin Welchen? Dr. Mayer Habitus! Interviewerin Habitus? Dr. Mayer Fachhabitus. Arbeitsverhalten, Studierverhalten, Hintergründe, Vorwissen, das die Leute mitbringen. Am Ende sieht man es sehr oft an den Arbeiten, die geschrieben werden… ohne das ich das jetzt in jedem einzelnen Fall verifiziere, weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass sprachliche Fähigkeiten… vor allem schriftsprachliche Fähigkeiten bei Kindern aus Arbeiterfamilien stark eingeschränkt sind. Das geht oft zu Lasten dieser Studierenden, weil sie sich unter Wert verkaufen, weil sie keine ordentlich geschriebenen Arbeiten abgeben können und das ist ja in unserem Beruf leider fast die wichtigste Visitenkarte. Interviewerin Sehen Sie es auch so, dass vielleicht die Kinder von Arbeitern oder von Landwirten oder Handwerkern auch Stärken haben, die andere Leute nicht haben? Dr. Mayer Ich würde das nicht so pauschal sagen. Es gibt sicher eine Teilgruppe… die ist für uns auch sehr interessant… weil sie unter Umständen doch sehr selbstverantwortlich und selbständig arbeitet… ich weiß, dass in der Wirtschaft zum Beispiel in vielen Bereichen Bauernkinder besonders gefragt sind, wenn sie dann eine entsprechende Ausbildung haben, weil man von ihnen vermutet, dass sie mit einem besonderen Arbeitsethos ihre Arbeit verrichten. Sie übernehmen wirklich Verantwortung für das, was sie machen. Sie engagieren sich voll und ganz für eine Sache… was ja sozusagen dem Naturell des Bauern entspricht, der ja für seine Arbeit auch ganz verantwortlich ist. Während man bei Arbeiterkindern unterstellt: Das sind Befehlsempfänger. Ohne dass Druck dahinter steht machen die nichts. Quasi ist der Sohn eines Selbständigen der ideale abhängig Beschäftigte, weil er quasi denkt wie ein Unternehmer, aber bezahlt werden muss wie ein Arbeiter. Ich sehe das zum Teil auch an Studierenden, die wirklich eine andere Mentalität an den Tag legen, die selbständig arbeiten, die auch mehr machen, als sie müssen… auch ohne Kontrolle machen. Das ist aber nicht notwendigerweise so, dass das jetzt Handwerker sein müssen. Es gibt auch abhängig beschäftigte Handwerker. Ich halte den Zusammenhang für plausibel, wenn wir über Selbständige reden. Der Handwerker im Handwerk ist ja im Grunde von seiner Tätigkeit her absolut identisch mit dem Facharbeiter in der Industrie. Derselbe Beruf heißt das Handwerker und da heißt er Facharbeiter. Die Tatsache, dass jemand Handwerker ist deutet in der Regel nur darauf hin, dass er in kleineren Betrieben arbeitet und nicht in der Industrie. Sonst gibt es keinen Unterschied. Interviewerin Sehen das die Handwerker selbst auch so? Dr. Mayer Wir können nicht über die Handwerker reden. Da gibt es einfach zu viele verschiedene. Die selbständigen Handwerker… und ich habe ja nun mit den Kollegen meines Vaters auch in anderen Branchen zu tun gehabt… die hatten immer das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind. Sie haben sich auch immer dem Mittelstand zugerechnet, obwohl sie natürlich nicht Mittelstand sind, sondern sie verdienen so viel, wie ein Arbeiter in der Metallbranche… wenn sie so einen kleinen Betrieb haben. Das war eher eine Frage der Selbstdistinktion und der subjektiven Kategorisierung… aber wenn sie einen kleinen Gesellen nehmen, in einem Handwerksbetrieb, dann weiß der natürlich, dass der im Grund die selbe Arbeit macht, wie ein Facharbeiter im Industriebetrieb nebenan. Die Ausbildung ist ja auch die selbe. Insofern nehme ich nicht an, dass es da große Unterschiede in der Selbstwahrnehmung gibt, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen: Ich habe mit diesem Milieu leider in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr so viel zu tun gehabt, daher sind meine Erinnerungen möglicherweise unverständlich. Interviewerin Dann hatte ein Kommilitone noch die Frage, ob es Parallelen zwischen Soziologie und Handwerk gibt. Dr. Mayer Auch eine ganz schwierige Frage. Ich wüsste im Moment nicht, ob man das so pauschal sagen kann. Es gibt da natürlich auch wieder nicht die Soziologie. Sie müssen ja im Kopf behalten: Es gibt in der Soziologie ganz unterschiedliche Traditionen. Es gibt die Theoretiker, dann gibt es die Empiriker. Ich bin ja nun eher so ein Empiriker mit theoretischen Interessen, aber ich bin eigentlich eher der Datenhuber und da sehe ich schon einige Parallelen, weil es bei uns ja darauf ankommt, handwerkliche Dinge zu verrichten. Fragebögen zu konstruieren hat viel mit handwerklicher Erfahrung zu tun. Da muss man kein Intellektueller sein, sondern das ist etwas, was man lernen kann… wie man jedes Handwerk lernen kann und wenn es um die reine mathematische Statistik geht, dann hat das ja auch sehr viel mit technischen Fragen zu tun und da gibt es eine natürliche Affinität für mich. Möglicherweise ist es ja auch kein Zufall, dass ich in der Soziologie in diesem Bereich gelandet bin. Aber das kann man nicht allgemein für die Soziologie sagen. Es gibt in der Soziologie auch Gedankenschlösser, die wenig mit den handfesten Dingen zu tun haben, mit denen sich ein Handwerker beschäftigt und insofern kann man die Frage… glaube ich… nicht pauschal bejahen. Interviewerin Klaus geändert und ich wir hatten ja mal diese Umfrage gemacht und wir hatten ja Betriebswirte und Soziologen befragt und da kam es ja raus, dass unter den Betriebswirten viel weniger Kinder von Vätern mit Hauptschulabschluss sind, als unter den Soziologen gibt es auch noch andere Studien. Ich werde hier darüber berichten. Worauf würden Sie das zurückführen? Dr. Mayer Darüber haben wir hier im Haus auch schon oft nachgedacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie Betriebswirte zu ihrem Berufsziel kommen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das bei vielen Soziologen ist. Interviewerin Über die Schule? Dr. Mayer Ja, aber wo kommt sozusagen das Initialinteresse her? Zum Teil ist das eine Reaktion auf die manchmal sehr engstirnige Denkweise der Elterngeneration, die sich für die Fragen nicht interessiert hat und man merkt: da ist irgendwas, man muss sich damit beschäftigen und man geht dann gleich so weit, daraus einen Beruf zu machen… was oft gar nicht nötig wäre. Zum Teil sind es aber auch ganz andere Dinge. In den meisten anderen Studienfächern gibt es Zugangshürden. Oft kommt es auf den Notendurchschnitt an und die Soziologen haben im Durchschnitt nicht so einen guten Abiturschnitt… wie die Studierenden anderer Fächer. Bei den Numerus Clausus Fächern ist es ganz offensichtlich… und auf die Art und Weise kommen viele Studierende in die Soziologie… dann auch in die Pädagogik… das sind in der Hinsicht verwandte Fächer… die keine sehr klaren Vorstellungen haben… deren Optionsspielraum sich aber aufgrund der schulischen Leistungen einengt… auf ein paar Fächer, in die man ohne guten Notendurchschnitt aufgenommen werden kann. Das sind dann oft die Soziologie und die Pädagogik. Ich muss allerdings sagen: da hat sich in der Vergangenheit vieles verändert. In der Zeit als ich studierte waren Soziologen im Grunde durchweg Menschen, die zwischen Schule und Beruf schon irgendwelche Lebenserfahrungen gesammelt hatten und die nun auch sagen konnten, warum sie Soziologie studieren. Ich bin ja jetzt aber auch in den neuen BA-Studiengängen und da sind es Abiturienten, die frisch von der Schule kommen und die diese Erfahrungen nicht gemacht haben können. Was die dazu führt, Soziologie zu studieren, kann ich im Einzelnen gar nicht sagen. Da will ich jetzt auch nicht wild spekulieren. Interviewerin Dann habe ich noch zwei letzte Fragen: Würden sie es einem Handwerkerkind raten zu studieren, oder soll man eine Lehre machen? Es kommt natürlich auf die Person an, aber so generell… Dr. Mayer Wenn Sie mich persönlich fragen, dann würde ich sagen: Wenn das Interesse da ist natürlich studieren. Das ist eine Bereicherung. Es verschafft einem Zugang zu Jobs mit viel mehr Vielfalt, mit viel mehr Entscheidungskompetenz, Gestaltungskompetenz, als man sie mit einer Berufsausbildung finden kann. Es ist interessanter einen Job zu haben, für den man studiert hat… und wenn Sie mich als Soziologen fragen, dann muss ich sagen: Lebenschancen hängen ganz eindeutig von der beruflichen Qualifizierung ab und unter dem Gesichtspunkt muss man eigentlich sagen: Jeder, der die Möglichkeit hat, soll studieren. Die Chancen, ein vernünftiges Einkommen zu erzielen sind besser mit Studium. Das Arbeitslosigkeitsrisiko ist deutlich geringer Interviewerin Auch in der Soziologie? Dr. Mayer Auch in den Fächern, die da keinen guten Ruf haben. Das zeigen die Absolventenbefragungen… auch der einer Stadt Soziologen ganz eindeutig. Sie kennen sicher diese Absolventenstudien aus den 80er Jahren der Interviewerin: Leider kenne ich sie nicht, aber ich werde mich für Euch schlau machen. Man ist doch ganz erstaunt, wie viel da doch in interessante Positionen gekommen sind. Auf der anderen Seite muss man natürlich sagen: Wir haben hier immer auch Studierende, die sich wirklich schwer tun und wenn man das sieht, dann weiß man: es ist niemandem ein Gefallen damit getan, wenn Leute studieren, die bestimmte Fähigkeiten nicht besitzen. Die quälen sich durchs Studium, bringen dann aber doch nicht die Leistung, die man bringen muss und das ist für uns immer ganz schwierig, mit diesen Leuten umzugehen, weil die oft deutlich hinter dem Durchschnitt der Jahrgänge hinterherhinken und weil wir gar nicht richtig wissen: wie viel Aufwand muss man da rein stecken, um die sozusagen auf Vordermann zu bringen? Das ist für uns zum Teil auch sehr frustrierend. Wenn die Fähigkeiten da sind, dann rate ich zum Studieren, aber man muss zu einer realistischen Einstellung kommen, ob man das auch packt. Interviewerin Und wie soll man zu dieser Einschätzung kommen? Dr. Mayer Es gibt bei den Arbeitsämtern Beratungsmöglichkeiten… zum Teil auch von Psychologen. Man weiß aus der Schule ja im Grunde auch, in welchen Fächern man welche Leistungen bringt. Daran kann man sich natürlich ohne weiteres orientieren. Man muss einfach sehen, dass man auch in der Soziologie doch bestimmte abstrakte Denkleistungen erbringen muss. Man kommt auch in der Soziologie nicht ohne Mathematik und verwandte Wissenschaften aus. Wer insgesamt so gerade sein Abitur geschafft hat, tut sich erfahrungsgemäß hier auch schwer. Ich kriege das leider auch immer mit, wenn wir arbeiten korrigieren müssen… das da einfachste Fähigkeit zu abstraktem Denken nicht vorhanden ist und die Leute schaffen es zum Teil nicht eine 20-seitige Hausarbeit so zu schreiben, dass man versteht, was sie überhaupt rüberbringen wollen. Deshalb kann ich nicht sagen: Jeder sollte studieren… Interviewerin: Also… man sollte vielleicht am Besten auch seine Lehrer fragen, ob man dazu geeignet ist? Dr. Mayer: Ja! Interviewerin: Ja! Dann habe ich noch eine letzte Frage: Welche Tips haben Sie denn für Handwerkerkinder, die studieren wollen? Worauf sollten die zum Beispiel im ersten Semester besonders achten? Was sollte man sich alles kaufen? Welche Techniken sollte man beherrschen? Das Interview ist noch nicht fertig transcribiert Kategorie:Interviews